


Don't Tell Peter

by 1JettaPug, orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ace whisks Paul away for the weekend to show him how a man of his stature should really be treated.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Don't Tell Peter

“Peter _abuses_ you, Paulie. I don’t know why you can’t see that.”

"Peter does _not_ abuse me. He _loves_ me!"

Paul couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Ace. It was none of his business, _nobody’s_ business, how Peter treated him. What was even more unbelievable, though, was the fact that he’d actually accepted Ace’s proposition. Only a few days prior had the lead guitarist talked him into a private getaway to Ibiza, and all had gone well until now. Ace just _had_ to bring up Peter, and now they were arguing in the hotel room.

"Then why is he out there doin’ blow with groupies every night instead of being here with you?" Ace asked his bandmate. “Why does he throw shit and hit ya when he gets mad? Don’t think I didn’t notice the bruise on your cheek.” He stroked the purple mark on Paul’s skin before gently kissing it, “Lemme show ya what a _real_ man is, Curly.”

The Starchild felt a tear stream down his face. He didn’t want to believe it, but maybe the celestial was right. Maybe he _was_ being taken for a ride. He was just so desperate for love that he couldn’t see it...

"Ace... Ace, please... Don't tell Peter." Paul whispered shakily as Ace trailed kisses down his neck.

“What Peter doesn’t know what hurt him.” Ace whispered back, gently lying Paul down on the hotel bed, cushioning his head on the soft white blankets.

"A- Acey..." Paul's heart sped up as Ace slowly shoved his blue bathrobe aside.

"Arch up for me, Curly." Ace murmured in awe as Paul threw his arms up behind his head, posing for him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ace crawled onto the bed, straddling Paul’s thickening thighs. The rhythm guitarist was no stranger to stress eating, especially now that the drummer was planning on ditching the band. Cakes, ice cream, bonbons… It was starting to show on his lower-half and he absolutely hated it. “Peter doesn’t deserve you...”

Paul frowned, looking away. “Can... can we not talk about Peter, please...”

“Just sayin’, baby.” Ace kissed his neck again, his erection brushing against Paul’s. Paul could smell the alcohol on his breath, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. He was more than used to it. At this point, the only sober person in his life was Gene. “Gonna treat ya like the princess you are. Open ya legs for me, huh?”

Paul blew out a warm breath and did as he was told. It had been over a week since Peter last touched him, but Ace seemed to know what to do to make him smile. He reached down and rubbed his hands all along the tops of his thighs, stopping to appreciate the occasional freckle he found.

"You make the most beautiful constellations." His fingers traced around two dots, drawing an infinity symbol. "So beautiful... So underappreciated... In need of a lil' celestial charm."

“I had no idea you were an astronomer.” Paul grinned up at the older man.

“I’m a lotta things, Paulie. Ya just gotta discover ‘em first.” With a soft smile and half-lidded eyes, Ace sat back and patted his lap, inviting the rhythm guitarist to sit on it. 

Paul nodded, finally beginning to perk up. He crawled into Ace's lap, squeaking when the celestial took hold of his waist.

"Hi, Curly." He cooed, rubbing his nose against Paul's. The Starchild giggled, wrapping his legs around Ace’s waist and his arms around Ace’s shoulders in a hug. He looked over at the windows, covered by white silk curtains. “Nervous?” Ace whispered in his good ear.

“Y-yeah…”

“It’s just you n’ me, Paulie. I gotcha.”

Paul's tongue swept over his lips in a quick motion. He was still apprehensive, regardless of Ace’s words. Just the thought of Peter finding out... _anyone_ finding out…

"I- I just... What if he-?"

"He’s not gonna find out. He's too coked up to even realize he's still on Earth, baby." 

Paul let Ace unbutton both of their pants. Of course the lead guitarist was going commando, but Paul was wearing a lovely purple lace thong he’d bought when they’d gone shopping on the beach the day before. He’d lied and said it was for his girlfriend, giggling when the shop clerk actually fell for it. He shimmied back down on Ace’s lap, blushing when he felt the celestial’s eyes land on the sexy garment.

Ace's eyes sparkled. "Ohh, baby..." He purred, reaching down to play with its delicate string. "Was that for me?"

"Maybe..." Paul blushed, feeling a little bolder now. At least Ace had acknowledged it. Peter wouldn’t have even glanced at it for more than a second.

“Ya didn’t need to get all prettied up on my account, Girlie.” Ace giggled, gently pulling the crotch aside to expose what was hiding underneath. “Someone’s excited...” He teased. 

Paul's heart fluttered as Ace called him endearment after endearment. The words were spoken so softly and only for him, and it melted his heart.

Ace snapped the thong string against Paul's hips, cackling as the frontman shivered against him. “Ya wanna rocket ride, Paulie?”

“Take me to Jendell, Acey.” Paul smiled, exposing his tooth gap.

“Well hold on tight then.”

Paul dug his fingers into the flesh of Ace’s back as he felt his thong being moved to the side, and something long prodding at his entrance. Ace's head tilted slightly in that otherworldly cosmic way. It almost appeared like he was considering the gravitational force that the moment had, and he was doing the math for the right projections and speed.

Paul sighed, wanting to move up and kiss him, but he grunted instead, feeling Ace push his hips upward. He slid in so easily, and while he wasn't as big as Peter, he was certainly close to being as long.

"A- Acey..." Paul bit his plump lower lip.

"Hush, Girlie, Daddy's working." Ace sighed, giving him a little bounce.

“I-I can’t believe we’re in some foreign country... hiding away from the guys and secretly fucking...” Paul couldn’t help but giggle at the predicament he’d found himself in, shifting and getting used to the way Ace felt inside him. He hadn't been stretched in weeks. Sure there was some pain, but it felt _incredible_. He felt complete again. 

“Forget about the guys, Paulie.” Ace gave him a second little bounce, laughing at the way Paul gasped. “You okay? Feel good?”

Paul nodded, closing his eyes and holding onto Ace’s skinny shoulders for dear life. The Spaceman bounced him up again. He absolutely loved the little grunt Paul let out each time. He could’ve spent the whole time doing that, but he wasn’t sure Paul would appreciate it.

"Acey," Paul hummed, moving down to nuzzle his cheek. "C'mon... Mooore... _Pleeeeaase_..."

"Mmm, I know what you need, babydoll," Ace chuckled, reaching over for his lighter and rolled up joint. "Helps the experience." He muttered softly, flicking the lighter on and holding the joint in his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath before exhaling out beside Paul's face.

The frontman watched him, eagerly wriggling his hips and trying to take the celestial down further. He only stopped when Ace held the joint up to his lips with a lazy grin.

"Try it, Paulie. This is some good shit."

Paul sighed with a shrug. What the fuck. He didn’t have to keep up appearances for Gene, plus he was on a dream vacation with his bandmate who was currently balls deep inside of him. How could it get any weirder?

He took a puff before Ace began to properly move, thrusting and jolting upward, and Paul grabbed back onto his shoulders. The Starchild gave Ace a sloppy kiss, pressing down onto him, unable to get enough.

Ace hummed a light tune against his lips, drawing his lovely partner in closer and closer. Each thrust up sent shivers down Paul's spine, making him whimper and whine like some pornstar. It was electrifying, not painful or wild like it had been recently with Peter... Ace actually seemed to care about how he took off on his rocket ride, and Paul was loving the lift off.

“C’mon, Girlie, lemme hear ya.” Ace leaned back on his hand, the other hand remaining on Paul’s hip. He smirked at his beautiful bandmate, smirked at how he was playing hard to get. He could tell Paul was loving it, but he was hardly showing it. Ace knew it was because the anxiety-ridden Starchild was scared to death of people hearing, but the Spaceman didn’t give a flying fuck. He’d defend Paul until his last breath. He just wanted him to feel good for once.

Paul simply murmured, pursing his lips and stopping himself from moaning.

“C’mon, baby.” Ace’s hand drifted up from his hip to cup Paul’s cheek, “Let Daddy hear how much you love it.”

Paul turned his face into Ace's hand, closing his eyes. He tried to hold back his whimpers, tried to keep himself under control, but it was near impossible. He just kept seeing entire galaxies of stars race past his vision with each unrelenting thrust.

"A- Ace..."

The lead guitarist shook his head with a smug grin. "Nuh uh, Starshine. It's Daddy right now." 

At first, Paul wanted to reject the idea of calling Ace that name. It was something he associated with Peter... but then he remembered Peter was probably off fucking some meaningless groupies. It made him furious, like he meant nothing to the drummer, like he was just a cheap fuck. Now he _wished_ Peter was here to see this, to see how a man should _really_ be treated. He could learn a thing or two from Ace.

Paul's eyes almost rolled back into his head, his chest heaving from panting and forcing himself to be quiet for so long. Finally, he sucked in a deep breath and whined loudly, unable to hold it back any longer. His Daddy wanted to hear him now and he didn't want to disappoint.

“D-Daddy!” Paul threw his head back, not giving a fuck anymore, “Fuck me! Oh, fuck me hard, Daddy! _Please_ _!”_ He ground down on Ace’s skinny lap, circling and gyrating his hips, tightening his muscles around the lead guitarist’s length. Feeling himself getting closer and closer, he glanced down to watch the action, absolutely loving how Ace looked inside of him, repeatedly entering and withdrawing from his ass. They should’ve filmed this, he thought. This was the most passionate sex he’d had in a while, and now he _wanted_ Peter to see.

Ace began snapping his hips faster, making his chest slide against Paul’s with every thrust. Paul’s hips bucked wildly in response, but Ace held back from pushing him over right then and there. He couldn’t let this end so quickly. He wanted to make this last as long as possible.

"So gorgeous," He praised, running his hands greedily over the Starchild’s perfect skin, making him shudder. "Starshine, you deserve all the moons in the universe... You deserve the stars handed to you on a silver platter… Fuck. Ride my cock right to Jendell, Girlie.” He was overwhelmed to see Paul fucking himself on him, and to see him so enthusiastic about it, too.

Suddenly, Ace was pushed to lie back on the bed, his chocolate brown hair sprawled against the sheets. Paul smiled down at him before continuing to move, occasionally grinding against him to get an angelic sounding moan of approval from his partner.

“Never thought I’d get to fuck Aphrodite herself.” Ace watched the beautiful guitarist on top of him, his large hands resting on the celestial’s chest. He knew Paul was loving all these compliments, all this attention. The best part was Ace meant was he said. Paul _was_ the goddess of beauty, or at least a reincarnation of her, and the Spaceman felt so lucky to get to make love to such a divine creature.

The Starchild quickened his pace, bouncing wildly and opening his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, but Ace couldn’t find it in himself to look away. He used his free hand to pump Paul’s cock smacking against his stomach, feeling himself get closer and reveling in Paul’s desperate whines.

Ace kept his hand busy on him, establishing a rhythm that wasn't so much fast as it was focused, keeping his dark orbs right on Paul's face. Eyes screwed shut, flushed and with sweat slicking his curls, Paul looked like the picture of debauched, and it was all Ace's doing. Teeth digging into his lower lip, he sped up even more, and Ace blinked up at him, dreamily.

Paul wanted nothing more than to lean in and lick into the lead guitarist’s mouth, but the angle of Ace's sweet thrusts was too perfect to disturb. Ace was nailing his prostrate with every thrust in, making the most delicious noises fall from Paul's mouth. He had to settle for whinging, "A- Ace...! Please!"

Ace immediately obeyed, hand sliding up and down his shaft and pulling in time to his own thrusts. 

" _Fuck_ _!_ Paulie! D-Don’t st-"

It was too much. Ace just barely managed to keep his thrusts even throughout his orgasm, but his rhythm faltered as Paul's body tightened around him, and just seconds later the Starchild was coming as well, spilling droplets of warm release all over Ace's stomach.

”Fuck...”

Gasping for air, Paul immediately collapsed onto Ace’s rapidly rising and falling chest. _Fucking hell_. He felt like he’d been to outer space and back again. 

He listened to his bandmate’s accelerated heartbeat as Ace stroked his curls, basking in his afterglow, but suddenly thoughts of Peter came back, and Paul frowned. “D-dont tell Peter...” He repeated, snuggling under Ace’s chin and getting a kiss on the head. Insatiable lust had turned to fear in only a matter of seconds. Oh, God. What would Peter do to him if he found out?

"Ack... Poodle, I ain't gonna tell that ol' pussycat nothin’..." Ace sighed out, finally catching his breath. He nuzzled his nose deep in Paul's hair and inhaled. It smelled like fresh strawberries, even after vigorous love making. He was perfection.

"D- Don't make me go back..." Paul whispered, softly. “Not yet…”

Ace nodded, running his hands up and down his back. "I won't... I won't, baby." He promised him, "You stay here with me... We'll cuddle and get high, okay? Just you n’ me."

“Okay.” Paul held on tighter, feeling instant relief. He wouldn’t have to deal with any shit. Not now, anyway. Just him and Ace and no one else.


End file.
